ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Metrolink
|} Metrolink is a rapid transit/urban rail system in Treien. It was opened on January 23, 1936. It serves most parts of the city, as well as Edmonton. History Early History and World War Two In the early 1930s, the City of Treien Plan was created in response to the growing population of Treien as by 1932, it had reached 1 million residents. The Board of Transportation for Northern Ostrobian Island (now known as the Department of Transportation) introduced having a metro system which was based on mostly pre-existing lines. The Metrolink Corporation was founded in 1935 and took control of what is now currently the Haswell Line, with services starting in 1936. By 1938, the Jervis Arterial Railway, Northern City Line and the Treien-Merville Joint Railway were under the control of the Metrolink System. In 1939, construction started on the current Jervis Line, extending it from Hatfield on Sea to Oldham, however, construction stopped during the Treien Blitz in 1940. Most stations and lines kept intact but some sections had to be rebuilt again. Golden Age of Metro In 1946, most of the Jervis Line construction project was now funded by American aid from the Marshall Plan, as much of other infrastructure projects during that era. The Jervis Line had a gap between Starwalk and Tilburg, as the current technology at the time did not have sufficient the construction of the Outer Hudston Bay Tunnel in 1953. In 1948, the Metrolink Vision was created. The goal was to have a "London-styled" metro system for Treien. However, the plan was met with difficulties such as the Treien Canal System being too deep in some sections and a funding crisis due to post-war reconstruction. However, by 1949, the plan was approved and the Northern Line extension to Haswell and Goresden (Trading Estate extension was completed in 1971) was built in 1956. In 1949, the idea of having a CBD wide metro line was also planned, which will be later the City Line. Unlike other metro lines, the engineers planned to have it laid out as an overground metro, as opposed to an underground metro. This was to take advantage of the space of Treien and also to make it easier for tourists to spot major landmarks, which the line goes through most of the major landmarks of Treien. The section from Forbes Park to Tilburg (clockwise) was constructed in 1957, but it would take another 20 years to complete the circle, with the construction of the Outer Hudston Bay Tunnel. In 1955, the Grustansberg Line was formed by the existing Treien-Merville Joint Railway and the Endergon Railway (which ran from Treien Wilesden). This then provided the opportunity to go through Central Treien, with its construction of its second metro tunnel. The line took a radically different route in the south to better serve the poorer south, which angered most rich and wealthy residents of its original route. Land development and the Metrolink The 'Metroland' system, inspired by the London Underground's initiative, focused during the 1960s on building new apartments and public housing clusters alongside the new railway route, hence the 'slab apartments' for which Furty and Alieheim are famous today. By 1961, the Haswell line was extended to Hatfield-on-Sea, by a new junction at Hudston Bay, connecting it to the overground section. The Haswell line saw its mainline services at Hudston Bay terminal, terminate in 1962. Forbes Park was also redesigned to be an interchange with all of the overground lines and the underground, Jervis Line. In 1963, the River line was constructed from Anaheim to the heart of the City in Tilburg. This was the first line to serve Government Offices in Tollsbury Circus, a move which sparked great controversy as security fears rose. In 1967, the Northern Line had constructed a branch line from South Manly to Ostylen. As a consequence, new platforms at Gosford station were constructed. This will be later become the Ostrobia Line in 1972, where the line was extended to Ostrobia station in Southern Treien. Also, the Outer Hudston Bay tunnels were completed in 1975, connecting both the Jervis and City lines to the north and south respectively. Treien Transport Council The foundation of the Treien Transport Council (TTC) in 1978, meant that diverse modes of transport in the city such as buses and the Metro could be integrated, using a new zonal fare system that was implemented through 1983. By 1986, the construction of the Airport and City line was complete, linking the Airport to the City by metro for the first time. It was constructed as an overground and will have services that serve the central area, similar to the Haswell line at the north. In 1987, a competitor to the Metrolink arose, due to the economic liberalisation of the government at the time. The Starlink Group emerged as a rival company, and the Starlink LRT was constructed in the South Suburbs. It will then eventually grow to the North Suburbs. Seeing this as a threat, the Treien Transport Council tried to increase services on the Grustansberg and River Lines with little to avail. HBTC The Hudston Bay Transit Corporation (HBTC) was founded in 1991. By 1993, its main competitor, Starlink went bankrupt, after failing to pay off its debts. HBTC then decided to purchase Starlink LRT from them. During the same era, most of the stations and trains were in a poor condition, often graffitied and broken. At the same time, car ownership was increasing and passenger satisfaction was dwindling. In 1995, a plan was made to clean and refurbish all of its stations and trains. By 2001, it had completed its goals. In 1999, the extension of the Ostrobia Line to Ostylen was completed. The extension was met with high praise, as it modernised most of Central and Southern Treien stations. It featured Platform Edge Doors, visual displays and a new modern and sleek design, not seen in the Metrolink. In 2010, it announced it's first fleet replacement since the 70s and 80s, brand new trains for the Overground Lines were introduced. The first Automatic Driven Trains were also introduced in the Jervis Line in 2016 and are being rolled out in the River Line in 2017. Both of them have limited ATO until 2020. Infrastructure The 7 lines of Metrolink total 297 km in length, making it the 7th-largest metro system in the world. Most of the inner-city areas use underground tunnels for easier surface traffic, however, the services run overground further out in the city. The entire railway is electrified with a 750V DC third rail. The City Line, Haswell Line and the Airport and the City Line is overground due to being built in conjunction with OBR itself while being fully owned and managed by the HBTC. The Treien Orbital Railway is owned by OBR but managed by the HBTC. Trains There are three types of train stock currently in use, C9, 06W and SWL. Lifts and escalators The longest escalator on the Metrolink is 75 m (246 ft) at Nieuw-Alkmaarplein station on the Northern line More Info Category:Treien